<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being a good friend by Perci1978</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591714">Being a good friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perci1978/pseuds/Perci1978'>Perci1978</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kyle Valenti is a Good Friend, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perci1978/pseuds/Perci1978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle protecting Alex from the mess that is Michael Guerin and Jenna tries to mend fences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being a good friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a Good Friend</p><p> </p><p>Alex has been struggling alot lately with the newest developments in his life. From Caulield, Project Shepard, His father, His brothers being back, finding out about aliens, Max's death, reappearance of Rosa and Michael being the frosting on this rotten cupcake. Kyle has been there every step of the way. He's seen his friend sink deeper and deeper into a depression he doesn't even think Alex realizes. He was there when his brother's grilled hom about what happened to his father, never giving up Kyle's name. He's helped him go through hours and hours of Caulfield data and video, some that was so heartbreaking, Kyle would go home and cry himself to sleep. He was also there the day Michael and Maria walked into the Crashdown arm in arm not being able to keep their hands of each other. </p><p>When he looked at his friend he saw the crack in his mask as Michael scanned the restaurant and zeroed in Alex and pulled her closer whispering in her ear. When he looked at Alex he had a single tear roll down his cheek before his mask was back. Alex looked at Kyle then and spoke " Im gonna go back to the bunker and get some work done." Kyle nodded as Alex stood up and threw money on the table and left. </p><p>Jenna had blown back into town after she heard about Max's death. She didn't really talk to anyone. She went to Max's funeral and sat in the back. Paying her respects for a man she cared deeply for. She spent a couple days in her hotel mouring Max before she called Kyle to see how Project Shepard was going. They met at the compound and Alex let the in. He was sitting by the array of computers hacking away. Kyle noticed he was wearing the same clothes he had been days ago when he saw him last. He noticed sodas and energy drinks and energy bar wrappers in the dump next to him. He also saw a sleeping back on the floor.</p><p>Jenna was the one who spoke up while Kyle kept surveying Alex and the bunker " So what are you working on Alex ?" Kyle turned around and noticed Alex's apperance. He had dark circles under his eyes. His hands were shaking. Eyes darting back and forth. He looked like he was close to a breakdown. Before Alex could answer Kyle interuppted asking " When was the last time you ate real food or slept Alex?" Alex looked away then said " Im fine! I have a lot of work to do. I can sleep when I'm dead." Kyle didnt like that answer at all " Why dont you take a break we will bring you home and cook you a good meal and you can take a shower and get some rest". He looked over at Jenna for some reassurance and she spoke agreeing " Yeah that sounds like a great idea. " Ill go get some food and make us an amazing meal." Alex put up a bit of a fight saying " No I'm fine. I have a lot of work to do." Kyle rebutted forcefully " No Alex I dont think i was really asking. You need to take care of yourself. Your running ragged." Alex scowled at him saying " Ugh..fine..maybe for a bit." Kyle smiled at that " Good now we understand each other." </p><p>Alex was shutting down the computers when Jenna spoke up "Ill go get what we need and meet you at the cabin ok?" Kyle replied " Sounds good." With that she turned and exited the bunker. Kyle turned back to Alex who was attempting to get up but couldn't get his balance. Kyle reached over and grabbed his crutch and handed it to Alex. He used it to gain balance and leave the bunker. </p><p>They took Alex's car over to the cabin and met Jenna there. She made a great meal of Chicken Parm while Alex showered. Not many words were spoken over dinner other then some pleasantries about the meal. Kyle helped Alex into bed stating " Ill be here when you wake up then we can talk ok? Alex nodded saying "Thank you for your help Kyle." Kyle looked down at him saying " No problem! That's what friends are for." Kyle left the room but stood by the door he just shut for a few moments. He could hear Alex crying softly to himself and his heart broke. </p><p>Kyle walked into the living room to find Jenna sitting on the couch with 2 hot chocolates in front of her. Kyle had tears running down his cheeks. Jenna looked up and asked " So what the hell is going on with Alex? He wasnt like that last time I was here. Hes pretty badass if you ask me. His heroics in Iraq are impressive to say the least." He sat down next to her and wiped the tear tracks from his eyes and grabbed his hot chocolate and told her all the crazy shit that's been happening including what he understood about Alex and Michael stating " They've been in love with each other for 10 yrs from what I can gather, since high school, but since Alex has been home its just been tough. Alex is definitely more of an action guy then words. But he was trying the night Max died Alex went to him and spilled his guts out and Michael told him to come back the next day. But never showed. He went to Maria instead. </p><p>Jenna looked up from her drink and questioned " The chick that owns the bar?" Kyle nodded and Jenna continued with a chuckle " That's fucked up. She calls the cops on him a few nights a week for barfighting or kicks him out. That doesn't make much sense." Kyle nodded in agreement saying " Right? And you know whats more fucked up? Is that Maria and Alex are close friends..have been since High school. It was always Liz, Alex, Maria and Rosa. I couldn't even imagine how I would feel in that situation." Jenna replied " Not a very good friend if you ask me. And Michael must not really care about Alex much either." Kyle spoke softly " Yeah .. Then they were in the Crashdown the other day hanging all over each other in front of Alex. Michael even went as far as to lock eyes with Alex to make the point." Jenna growled replying " I better not see anyof them. No wonder why Alex is like this." They sat in silence for a few moments till they heard a knock on the door.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kyle got up and opened the door to a surprised Michael. Kyle pushed himself out closing the door behind him scoffing "What do you want Michael?" Michael stepped back surprised by the tone in Kyles voice replying " Im here to see Alex. I haven't seen him in a few days. I tried messaging and calling but he hasn't answered." Kyle grew angry at that replying " And what do you expect him to say Michael?  I was there at the Crashdown. I saw what you did! Fuck the whole town did!" Michael started to get frustrated speaking through his teeth "This is none of your business Kyle! I don't have to explain myself to you." Kyle pushed farther from the door and got in his face angrily saying " Thats the problem right there!" Kyle mocked him " I dont have to explain myself to you." His anger burst out of him now "YOU DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ANYONE! YOU GO AROUND DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT TO WHO EVER AND THERES NO CONSEQUENCES!" He put his fingers in Michael's face counting "1. You can start barfights, gambling, run up huge drinking tabs.. Do you get arrested? No! . 2. You can threaten and intimidate people " to protect your secret" even exploding a woman's car windows, I had to remove the glass from the lady's hands and face. Did anything happen to you? No! 3. You actual 3 can cover up 3 peoples murders for 10 yrs and are the any consequences?? Ohh fuck no! And possibly the most fucked up of all You can literally destroy a childhood friendship and destroy not only 1 person's heart but eventually it will be both's through your lies and manipulations! Maybe someone needs to hold you accountable! How many peoples lives have you hurt through your actions?" </p><p>Michael stood there stunned for a moment before the door opened again to Jenna standing in it. She ztepped out and shut the door behind her. Michael looked at her saying " Are you gonna attack me too? " Jenna shook her head saying "Nah, but i will say that it sucks seeing a purple heart veteran with 3 deployments and a lost limb...Probably one of the bravest, strongest people i know cry himself to sleep. Thats pretty heart breaking dont you think? I dont know nor do i understand the power you have over him Michael. We literally had to drag him out of that bunker after days of no sleep and little food scouring over those files to shut down that project to protect you and your family. I wish I could find someone who loves me enough to do that." </p><p>She looked btween Kyle who was nodding his head and Michael who had tears streaking down his face. Michael lowered his head and said brokenly " Please tell Alex I'm sorry. It was never my intention to hurt him like this." Kyle scoffed but Jenna put her hand on his arm and shook her head to tell Kyle not to say anything. Jenna spoke softly to Michael next " Nobody doubts your love for Alex. I will say that hurting each other is just gonna tear you apart. Alex loves you and very kind hearted and forgiving. Give him time Michael and do the right thing. It will work out." Michael looked up at her and said "thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>